Transcripts/Leap of Faith
:splashing :Apple Bloom: Just one more time? Please? :Applejack: Alright, but this is the last one. :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Woooo! :splash :Granny Smith: spluttering Who done that?! :Apple Bloom: Sure wish you'd come swim with us, Granny. :Granny Smith: Uh, sorry, dear. I just can't bring myself anywhere near that there swimmin' hole. :Apple Bloom: How come? :Granny Smith: Well, I wasn't always this way... :beeping :Granny Smith: Time was, I was an aquapony all-star! In fact, I was the only Apple to ever come close to breaking the Equestria high-diving record! Falling six stories into a deep dish pie pan takes a toll on the hindquarters. Oh, I was so sore, took years before I could even look at the water again! Just the idea of swimmin' makes my whole body ache! Besides, these old legs can't even paddle fast enough to stay afloat. :splash :Granny Smith: noises :Apple Bloom: Boy, I sure would hate to be afraid of swimmin'. You think I'll ever be scared of the water? :BGM :Apple Bloom: Aah! :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Applejack and Big McIntosh: laughing : :Apple Bloom: Wow, Granny. I can't believe you were a high diver! :Granny Smith: The best one in Ponyville! :Apple Bloom: Do you think I could be a high diver? :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Applejack: Absolutely not. :Apple Bloom: But– :Granny Smith: Now you hold your horsefeathers, little seed! I never said bein' a high diver was a smart decision! It's incredibly dangerous! :Apple Bloom: I know, but– :Granny Smith: But nothin'! It is the riskiest, scariest, darn-fool thing I ever did do! That's not to say I didn't wish I was still young and spry and confident, but let's leave the flyin' through the air to the Pegasi. :Apple Bloom: Wow, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so fun. :talking :Applejack: Wow. I wonder where everypony's headed. :fairground music :Applejack: Now where in Ponyville do you two think you're goin'? :Granny Smith: Aw, quit bein' such a worry-worm and follow your ears! :Apple Bloom: Come on, Applejack, aren't you curious? :music gets closer :chattering :turning :puffing :splash :Apple Bloom: Boy, I just can't believe all the things that Flim Flam Tonic can do! :Applejack: When somepony says somethin's too good to be true, it usually is. :Apple Bloom: You mean Granny wasted her money? :Applejack: Well, I don't know about that, but I don't think there's a tonic in Equestria that can make an old pony young again. :Granny Smith: Howdy! :Apple Bloom: Granny?! :Applejack: Hang on now! We'll get ya! :splash :Applejack: grunts :splash :Apple Bloom: Granny, I thought you were too afraid of the water to swim! And, and what about your hip?! :Granny Smith: Well, I reckon it might have been a problem before I had myself a dose of that there Flim Flam Tonic! :Applejack: I'm not so sure that tonic really does anythin'. :Granny Smith: Doesn't do anythin'?! What d'you call this? a tune :Applejack: I'm glad you're feelin' good, but how do you know it's from the tonic? :Granny Smith: I looked out at the water this mornin' and I felt the same terrifyin' aches and pains I always do. But one sip of that magic elixir and it all went away! Why, I might even get a head start on my chores! What do you say, Big Mac-a-doo? Up for a little afternoon applebuckin'? :Big McIntosh: Uh, no. :Granny Smith: Oh, quit your bellyachin'! :Apple Bloom: Gee, it looks like that tonic works after all! I wonder what's in it. :Applejack: I think maybe it's time we found out. :Flam Miracle Curative Tonic in background :Apple Bloom: So you're just gonna walk up and ask them how it works? :Applejack: I guess. Though if it's a genuine cure, I don't suppose they'll be too keen on sharin' the recipe. :Shill ::–out the door! :Apple Bloom: Wait a second! That's that same pony from before! :Applejack: Hey! :thudding :Applejack: Now hold it right there, Mister...? :Silver Shill: Shill. Silver Shill. Ooh, what do you two want? :Applejack: Our Granny took some tonic and we want to know how it works. :Apple Bloom: Granny couldn't swim before, and now she can. Just like you couldn't walk and now you can. But what are you doin' back here? I mean, if the tonic cured you and all... :Silver Shill: gulps :Applejack: ...Because he's part of the act! It's time for you to tell the truth! You never needed crutches at all, did ya? :Silver Shill: I, uh... :blowing :Applejack: Hey! Huh? :Flim: Well, if it isn't our most favorite Apple! :Flam: What brings you back to our humble abode? :Applejack: You two charlatans sold my Granny a bottle of tonic, and now she's off actin' like a filly again. :Flim: What's so bad about that? :Applejack: If she keeps gallavantin' around like a yearlin', she's apt to drop from exhaustion or worse! What's more, I know for a fact that your friend here is dressin' up as a different pony every night so he can pretend to be cured! :Flam: Well, well, well, that's quite an accusation. :Flim: But let's say that it's true... :Flam: Hypothetically... :Flim: Theoretically... :Flam: As I understand, your Granny was a famous aquapony. :Flim: The star of the show, once upon a time. :Flam: But hasn't set so much as a hoof in the water since. :Applejack: Until today, that's right. :Flim: Well, then even if our tonic were nothing more than a mixture of apple juice and beet leaves... :Flam: Hypothetically... :Flim: Theoretically... :Flam: The fact is that Granny is happier now than before she tried it. :Applejack: I guess... :Flim: So, the question is... :Flam: Do you really want to be the pony who takes all that happiness away? :Applejack: I... :Apple Bloom: There you are! I've been lookin' all over! Did you find out what's in the tonic? :Applejack: Honestly, Apple Bloom... as long as it works, I... don't suppose it really matters. :Apple Bloom: Well, if it doesn't matter to you, then it doesn't matter to me either, sis. :Flim: That's the spirit! :Flam: Come back anytime! :splashing :Apple Bloom: Hey, Granny! Think you can buck me over the water? :Granny Smith: I don't see why not! Come on, Big Mac, toss her this way! :Applejack: Granny, wait! :Granny Smith: Woo-hoo-hoo! :Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: laughing :Granny Smith: Uh, what were you sayin', dear? :Applejack: Granny, don't you think you should take it kinda easy? :Granny Smith: I've been takin' it easy for too long! And now, thanks to that Flim Flam Tonic, I don't have to! :splash :Apple Bloom: Granny, you think I could be an aquapony like you? :Granny Smith: Of course you can, sapling. There's nothin' to it but to do it! :Apple Bloom: Well, the Ponyville swim meet is comin' up. We could enter together! A legendary water pony like you? We'd be a cinch to win! :Granny Smith: Mm, ee, uh, I don't know... Bein' back in the water is one thing, but a competition is a pony of a different color. :Apple Bloom: Oh. Okay. :Applejack: I don't know, Granny. A swim meet sounds pretty safe. And after all, if that tonic lets you swim in a river and a swimmin' hole, a pool should be no problem at all. :Granny Smith: Well, I'll be a tart turnover, you are right! All we need now is more tonic! :chattering :Flam: Welcome, friends, and step right up! The next show starts in five minutes! :Flim: But why not buy your tonic now and avoid the rush? :Flam: Right this way, good sir! :Granny Smith: We'll take the whole case! :clinking :"Jinx": Are you saying this stuff actually works? :Applejack: It seems to work for Granny. :Flim: You heard it here first, folks! Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic is Granny Smith-tested and Applejack-approved! :"Jinx": If Applejack says it works, that's good enough for me! :chattering excitedly :clinking :splash :clapping and cheering :splashing :Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: Hoo-ha, hee-hee, ha-hoo-ha! :Applejack: Just remember, you two. The most important thing is to be safe and have fun, right? :Granny Smith: Fiddlesticks! With the routine we've been workin' on, I'll be a plum puddin' if we don't win this thing! :Applejack: Uh... good luck, then! :Granny Smith: Luck? Pfft, who needs luck? We got tonic on our side! :Flam: Flim Flam's Magical Curative Tonic! :Flim: Get your Applejack-approved tonic! Granny Smith drinks it – why shouldn't you? :cheering :Applejack: sighs Right. :Granny Smith: Now, if'n you'll excuse us, we got some swimmin' to do! :splashing :cheering :Applejack: Well, I'll be... :clicking :Snappy Scoop: That was some of the most amazing aquabatics I've ever seen! How in Equestria did you do it? Hard work? Lots of practice? camera :Granny Smith: Yeah, but mostly it's the tonic! :Flim: That's Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, to be precise. :Flam: Buy it now while supplies last. :chattering :Applejack: What are you doin' here? :Silver Shill: Oh, things are going so well, Flim and Flam gave me a promotion! Just made my first bit as a salespony. No more costumes for this pony. beat This is more of a uniform. :Applejack: If you say so. :Silver Shill: I used to wonder if I was doing the right thing. You know, pretending to be cured, basically lying to folks about this tonic. But thanks to you, I realized that sometimes honesty isn't the best policy. :Applejack: Thanks to... me? :Apple Bloom: With Flim Flam's magical Curative Tonic, my Granny can do anything! Just ask Applejack! :clicking :Applejack: No! This has gotta stop! If ponies keep believin' that tonic can do things it can't, who knows what'll happen? :Silver Shill: Maybe something like that? :Applejack: gasps Granny! What in blazes does she think she's doin'?! :Apple Bloom: Granny's gonna break the Equestria high divin' record! :Applejack: Land sakes! breath gasps :cracking noises :Granny Smith: yelps Now what in tarnation did you do that for?! :Applejack: That was the most fool-pony thing I've ever seen anypony do in all my life! You can't do a dive like that! :Granny Smith: Oh, quit your fussin'! I had enough tonic to do a dive ten times as high! :Flim: Twenty times, by my count. :Flam: Thirty, with a favorable breeze. :Applejack: I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake! :gasps :"Jinx": But you gave it your stamp of approval! :Rainbowshine: Are you saying you lied? :Applejack: ...I am. :gasps :Applejack: I didn't mean to! But everypony seemed so much happier, I couldn't bring myself to tell you when I found out the tonic wasn't real. I know it was wrong. I just hope, with time, I can win back everypony's trust. :Apple Bloom: But if the tonic is a fake, then how come Granny can swim again, and what about all that aquabatics stuff we just did? :Applejack: I reckon sometimes you can forget what you're capable of, and it just takes a little extra confidence to remember that it was inside of you all along. But tellin' ponies your tonic can do things it can't is just wrong! :Flim: But you just said it boosts confidence! :Flam: And that's not all it does, folks– :Silver Shill: Yes, it is! In fact, it's not a tonic at all! I know, 'cause I helped make it! Watching Applejack save Granny and then admit to lying, well, that made me realize I was making ponies believe in a thing that just wasn't so! :Applejack: Believin' in somethin' can help you do amazin' things. But if that belief is based on a lie, eventually it's gonna lead to real trouble. :Silver Shill: Thank you, Applejack. I got this through dishonest means. That was a mistake I won't be making again! I'd like you to have it, as a reminder of how you helped me finally see the truth. :Applejack: I don't know... :Silver Shill: Oh, don't worry. I'll track down the pony I sold that worthless tonic to and give him another bit to replace this one! Honest. :Applejack: I'm sorry, Granny. I hope this doesn't mean you'll stop swimmin'. :Granny Smith: Why in tarnation would I do that? I just can't believe those two salesponies had me believin' I could near fly! Hey, where'd they go? :Applejack: Bein' honest sure gets hard when it seems like the truth might hurt somepony you care about. But I think believin' a lie can end up hurtin' even more. Maybe some ponies don't care about that – but I sure ain't one of them. Now you take it easy there, Granny! :Granny Smith: Oh, I plan to! Hoo, ha, ha-whee! :splash :Apple Bloom: laughing :credits es:Transcripciones/Salto de Fe pt:Transcrições/Salto de Fé ru:Стенограммы/Прыжок веры